Vulk/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41501_box3_in.png 41501 Vulk Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 303px-Vulkprelim.jpg|Vulk's prototype set design Static images VulkPic.jpg Stopmotions Infernites MAX Infernitesmax1.png Infernitesmax2.png Infernitesmax4.png Infernitesmax6.png Infernitesmax7.png Infernitesmax8.png Infernitesmax9.png Infernitesmax10.png Infernitesmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Vulk animination.gif Infernites_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 infernites.jpg Infernites 2014 in Magma Wastelands thumb.jpg LEGO Club Vulk High Five.jpg Other MotherMixel.jpg|Happy Mother's Day! Vulk.png Vulk 2.jpg Introducing Mixels.png 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg LEGO News Show Lego news 2.PNG Lego news 3.PNG Lego news 4.PNG Lego news 5.PNG Lego news 6.PNG Lego news 7.PNG Lego news 8.PNG Lego news 9.PNG Lego news 10.PNG Lego news 11.PNG Lego news 12.PNG Artwork Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Vulk with all of the Infernites tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Vulk Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Vulk Bio.jpg|Info on Vulk from the mobile version of the Mixels website vulk4.png|Vulk when unmixable vulk2.png|Front view Thankyouvectorknickers.png|Side view Mixels Main Title Season 1 Dizzy Infernites.png Season 2 (Mixel Moon Madness) Crushed.png Well dang.png Kraw to the rescue.png Coconapple Coco3.png Coco4.png Coco5.png Coco6.png Coco7.png Coco8.png Coco9.png Coco10.png Coco11.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi27.png Cookironi28.png Cookironi29.png Cookironi32.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi85.png Hot Lava Shower Lavashower3.png Lavashower4.png Lavashower5.png Lavashower6.png Lavashower11.png Lavashower12.png Lavashower13.png Lavashower16.png Lavashower17.png Lavashower18.png Lavashower19.png Lavashower20.png Lavashower38.png Lavashower39.png Lavashower40.png Lavashower41.png Lavashower42.png Lavashower43.png Lavashower44.png Lavashower45.png Lavashower46.png Lavashower47.png Lavashower48.png Lavashower49.png Pothole Pothole2.png Pothole3.png Pothole4.png Pothole5.png Pothole6.png Pothole7.png Pothole8.png Pothole9.png Pothole10.png Pothole11.png Pothole12.png Pothole13.png Pothole14.png Pothole15.png Pothole16.png Pothole17.png Pothole18.png Pothole19.png Pothole20.png Pothole21.png Pothole22.png Pothole23.png Pothole24.png Pothole25.png Pothole31.png Pothole34.png Pothole35.png Pothole43.png Pothole44.png Pothole45.png Pothole46.png Pothole47.png Pothole48.png Murp Murp7.png Murp20.png Murp38.png Murp47.png Murp50.png Murp51.png Rockball ROCKBALL.png Infernites RB.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Well um.jpg Rockball shot.png IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg Rockball37.png Rockball38.png Bar-B-Cubes Barbcubes2.png Barbcubes3.png Barbcubes4.png Barbcubes5.png Barbcubes6.png Barbcubes7.png Barbcubes12.png Barbcubes13.png Barbcubes14.png Barbcubes15.png Barbcubes48.png Barbcubes49.png Barbcubes50.png Barbcubes51.png Barbcubes52.png Vaudeville Fun Vaudeville36.png Vaudeville37.png Elevator Elevator11.png Elevator12.png|Excuse me, Lunk! Elevator13.png Elevator14.png Elevator15.png Elevator16.png Elevator17.png Elevator18.png Elevator35.png Elevator36.png Elevator37.png Elevator38.png Elevator39.png Elevator40.png Elevator41.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Epiccomedy2.png Epiccomedy3.png Epiccomedy4.png Epiccomedy5.png Epiccomedy6.png Epiccomedy7.png Epiccomedy12.png Epiccomedy13.png Epiccomedy14.png Epiccomedy15.png Epiccomedy16.png Epiccomedy30.png Epiccomedy33.png Epiccomedy39.png Epiccomedy42.png Epiccomedy58.png Epiccomedy59.png Epiccomedy64.png Epiccomedy65.png Epiccomedy66.png Epiccomedy67.png Epiccomedy76.png Epiccomedy78.png Epiccomedy79.png Epiccomedy80.png Epiccomedy95.png Epiccomedy185.png Murp Romp Murpromp167.png|At the Wiztastics show Murpromp168.png Murpromp170.png Mixel Moon Madness 2AE7958B-DE72-4148-A253-5DEADAB5261F.PNG F520F2D6-02E3-4475-9775-2CBC397CE1A6.PNG 36F07FB9-3B28-4B83-8246-381EC2F47113.PNG C8560C82-F7DE-4AF1-B848-F83CC31B2EF2.PNG A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Calling All Mixels CAM_VulkBio.png Cam vulk.png|Vulk's model Rescued Vulk popup.tex.png|Unused content (note preliminary artwork in use) Cutscenes Vulk.gif|Meet Vulk Infernites.gif|Meet the Infernites Wiztastics.gif|Meet the Wiztastics (featuring Vulk) Miscellaneous Promotional artwork vulk_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Mixels.jpg|Vulk on a poster. Vulk Icon.png Another mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions. Vulk_01.jpg 0ntrf6.png mixelswebsitevulk.png InfernitesConceptPromo.jpg|A concept promo piece Series1PromoConcept.jpg happy_vulk.PNG|As seen on one of the minigames 1912305 1428666114042923 47822293 n.png|An Arabic promo picture with Vulk's prototype design Mixel-header-and-navbar.png On merchandise Bath & shower gel.png Calendars Mixel calendar 2.JPG Mixel calendar 3.JPG Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Credits Remix.png|REMIX!! Mixels_Cartoon_Network_Studios.png Other VulkPose1.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDSeismoVulkMix.png|With Seismo|link=Seismo & Vulk Mix HDZaptorVulkMix.png|With Zaptor|link=Zaptor & Vulk Mix Slumbo & Vulk Mix TRANS.png|With Slumbo #1|link=Slumbo & Vulk Mix Slumbvulk.png|With Slumbo #2|link=Slumbo & Vulk Mix 2 Vector_Vulk_and_Slumbo_Mix_3_by_RC.png|With Slumbo #3|link=Slumbo & Vulk Mix 3 HDLunkVulkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Lunk & Vulk Mix Volulk.png|With Volectro Murps Mega Murp.png|With Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro and Footi LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Flain VulkZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffVulkLEGO.jpg|With Shuff Murps VulkKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader VulkTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo VulkZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VulkVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Category:Character galleries Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels